


Ignition

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Prelude to sexy stuff. <br/>Disclaimer: Pfft, mine? Never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignition

There's an ignition that starts when Pepper looks at him through her lowered lashes. She can see it in the way he straightens his shoulders and raises his chin. His own eyes brighten and he starts doing a sort of preening, peacock dance.

It's cute, Pepper thinks, it's sexy, sometimes. And, if she's in the right mood, it's really, really hot.

Okay, most of the time, it's really, really hot. Not like she'll tell him that. Tony Stark can be quite manipulative at times. And sometimes, she needs to have the upper hand.


End file.
